


Phooey Duck isn't real, or least we'd like to hope not.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Character Interpretation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fourth Wall, Imaginary Friends, Imagination, Meta, Nightmares, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yandere, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Hey KIDS! Wanna see some stalkery Phooey? No? Well then, don't click this. Don't do it. You won't like it. You are going to click it, aren't you?





	Phooey Duck isn't real, or least we'd like to hope not.

He was watching from the corner of the room in the dark, yet he wasn't actually there. The yellow dressed duckling hadn't existed very long, if this could even be called existence. The three girls sat enjoying their books and each other's company. Somehow knowing that made the glitch in reality feel cold and alone yet also like there was eyes watching. Eyes from creatures that shouldn't exist in this world, perhaps akin to himself in that regard. The grand mistake through out the looping multiverse felt himself flicker and ripple, Lena thought she saw something but when she looked back up. There was nothing in the dark.

The fourth of three felt his chest. His heart was still beating at her temporary look at where he was yet wasn't. Violet flipped another page, the picture made her pause. A dream demon, Typically yellow. It couldn't quite exist fully in reality but it could in the world of sleeping. Something was screaming inside her head, but the young bird couldn't place what it was. The errored born duck pushed harder to enter the light and found no give. He yelled again, louder. Violet Sabrewing was starting to remember something that happened not too long ago but so very briefly, a yellow duck in her dreams. What was his name? 

Webbigail Vanderquack felt something faintly in the air, alike electricity but somehow different. Something between static electricity and magic. Clawing from the fictions but edging into theory. She looked to her non duck friend and noticed how puzzled she seemed. Then Webby noted the page she was on. Lena blinked in surprise at the flickering of lights. "That wasn't me." She quickly pointed out. Violet and Webby looked confused and concerned. Something they shared with Lena. This all was beginning to unnerve them, like someone was watching them. 

The never born bird found himself smiling and chuckling. They were noticing him. He was going to be real. He was going to be Canon. The unbirthed pushed harder against the border of reality... Heh. "Reality." There was more give now. The drawn mistake of many hands imagined being with the three girls. Hugs. Holding hands. Maybe even kissing. It all seemed so far away before. Even when the fourth triplet was in the background of their dreams, even as he watching their every single breathe since his "creation." Sure, the false teen had hurt him but he had been possessed by an outside force. It wasn't her fault. 

The three girls stood up from their places, backing up closer together. Something was different. Something that shouldn't be there was. Lena turned her head back to the corner. Vanderquack and Sabrewing followed her gaze. There was a shape, it could have easily been a trick of their eyes combined with the shadows. This could all be mere happen stance but the shape looks like a duck around their ages. Someone somehow somewhat familiar to them all. What was his name? It was on the tip of the tongue. Like they could say it by mistake. 

The yellow one stepped forward with a hand reaching out to Webbigail Vanderquack, Violet Sabrewing, and Lena Not So Despell. Then they woke up. 

The End.


End file.
